


Ah Shit, Here We Go - Smutober 2019

by ThatSmolBean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Clothed Teasing, F/F, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Smutober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSmolBean/pseuds/ThatSmolBean
Summary: I decided to do smutoberwhy did I decide to do smutober?





	Ah Shit, Here We Go - Smutober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> this is all because of my other smut, Red.
> 
> DAY 1+2  
Lingerie   
clothed teasing

"What's that you're wearing?" I asked my boyfriend, curious on what the red ruffles peeking out from above his jeans were. 

"Oh, it's nothing" he stuttered as he pulled up his trousers. 

It was no use, I had already seen what was hidden under them. 

"Are you sure?" I asked "You know how I get when you lie to me" 

"P-positive" 

I approached him from behind, chuckling softly along the way. How could he be so cute at times, even when he's intimated by me. 

I wrapped my arms around him from behind, fidgeting with the belt before unhooking it. From there I pulled down his jeans slightly, already seeing the red fabric peek out again. 

"What's this" I questioned out loud. I grabbed the edge of the fabric and pulled it out with my finger before letting it go. 

The snap of the garment hitting against his skin bounced across the walls, a small whimper escaping his mouth along with it. 

I continued to pull down the jeans, revealing more of the fabric as I went down his legs. I stopped once his jeans were down to his ankles. 

"And why would you be in this?" I asked as I circled around him, inspecting what he was wearing. 

It was one of my panties from the laundry basket that I had worn a few days ago. 

"How disgusting" I barked out when I was standing behind him once again. 

"And let me guess, you're wearing my bra too?" I slid my hand up his shirt, grinning when I felt the lacy fabric on my fingertips. 

I took off his shirt, leaving him exposed in the  **lingerie. **

"Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself. Wearing my dirty, used underwear" short mewls escaped from him. He was probably curious on what I would do to him next. 

Reaching toward, I stroked his  **clothed** penis, enjoying the way he twitched at my simple touch. 

I continued rubbing up and down my boyfriend's shaft, already feeling the pre-cum staining the underwear. 

I raised my other hand up to his nipple, slowly  **teasing** his sensitive areas through the bra

"M-more" he mumbled out.

Deciding to leave his cock, I raised both of my hands to his chest. 

I played with his nipples for a bit, planting soft kisses along his neck every once in a while. 

With one last kiss under his collarbone, I let go a few minutes later. 

"Why did you stop?" 

"This was just a tease after all. You know I wouldn't let you cum that easily"

"But what am I supposed to do with this?" he pointed down to his dick pointing out of the top of my panties. 

"That's not my problem" I giggled, my sadistic side showing just a little. 

"Have fun!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's past midnight, I'm leaving this the way it is


End file.
